1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thread wound golf ball having improved spin property and durability.
2. Prior Art
Prior art thread wound golf balls with a solid center have two types of covers, that is, ionomer resin covers and balata rubber covers. For simplicity, the thread wound golf balls having a cover of ionomer resin are referred to as wound ionomer balls while the thread wound golf balls having a cover of balata rubber are referred to as wound balata balls. They have advantages and disadvantages. The wound ionomer balls are superior in flying distance when struck with the driver, but considerably inferior in spin properties in the approach play on the green, that is, stoppage on the green. The wound balata balls are less durable, for example, in that their cover at the ball surface can be scuffed or fretted by bunker shots and cut when topped with iron clubs.
For the purpose of improving spin property and durability, a wound golf ball using a softer ionomer resin as the cover was also proposed. This ball has problems that it has little difference in the flying distance associated with the driver from the conventional wound golf balls and that it can be cut in the cover when topped with iron clubs as are the wound balata balls.